The Point of No Return
by xSweetSimplicityx
Summary: The menacing angel in front of her stalked closer and closer; her mind was screaming at her to run, run as fast as she could. But she knew that it was too late-they’ve past the point of no return. /Midnight Sun-ish. Dark Edward./


**Hello loves! Ready for school?! **

…**I'm not. Need. More. Sleep! Anyways, as we are all getting ready for "the most wonderful time of the year" as my parents put it, I was jamming out to Phantom of the Opera, and while listening to my absolute favorite song-which I think TOTALLY goes with Twilight-an idea came to mind! Hooray for thinking! So sit back and enjoy my loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary: The menacing angel in front of her stalked closer and closer; her mind was screaming at her to run, run as fast as she could. But she knew that it was too late-they've past the point of no return. Midnight Sun-ish. Dark Edward.**

**

* * *

**

The Point of No Return

_We've past the point of no return…_

Her smell was intoxicating. It filled his lungs, his throat-it burned like fire. A fire that tickled his throat in such a fancy that it brought a strange sensation, a sensation that he had never felt before in over eighty years. His mouth was filled with venom, aching to be released in her flesh. He shut his eyes for a second, clenching his fists. He swallowed back the venom, and with it, tried to swallow back his bloodlust. But the feeling was to strong, and his mind was weak. He opened his eyes and glanced at the person who was causing him so much turmoil. Bella Swan, her eyes wide and fearful, gasped as Edward Cullen glared at her. She looked away, focusing her attention on her book and creating a wall with her dark wavy hair, shielding her from his penetrating glare. But it only made matters worse; this action filled the air with her delicious scent again, only much stronger than before. Edward inhaled, and the decision was made.

Bella Swan wasn't just another classmate. She was his _prey_.

A prey so intoxicating and beautiful that Edward was ever so tempted to devour her right then; the other students could be taken care of in less than a minute. But Edward, with the little self-control that he had left, knew that her life, her blood, was enough. Everyone else could be spared.

An image of a monster flashed through his eyes; the image of a red-eyed monster carrying the limp body of an innocent girl, the object of his bloodlust. Edward internally cringed at the monster, himself, the demon inside of him. The demon smirked and dropped the dead girl-Bella Swan.

Edward shook his head. "No." He whispered, too low for human ears to hear.

But her scent was too strong, a cloud that hung around him, and showed no signs of disappearing. He stiffened away from the girl, trying his best to regain his senses.

In a strange way, Edward felt bad for the beautiful girl beside him. She had no idea that she was in danger, mere inches away from her killer. She had no idea how undeniably enthralling her blood smelled, that it would send even the most controlled of our kind in to ravenous disarray. She was blind to the fact that in less than an hour, her innocent blood would be spilled. All that Bella had done was come to the wrong place.

Beside this sympathy was an utter hatred for her as well. Edward clenched his fists into a tight ball. The nerve of the girl! How dare she send him over the edge, allowed him to succumb to the bloodthirsty animal he had tried so hard to shut up in his mind? How could she do this to him? Make him throw away the things that he worked so hard to control?

Edward closed his eyes. Was he really willing to throw away everything that he worked for in his afterlife? His eating habits? His control? _His family_?

Was he really willing to throw away everything that Carlisle, his creator and surrogate father, formed for him? A life, when it was already over?

An image of Carlisle and the rest of his vampire flashed through his mind. Their faces portrayed fear and disappointment. He was putting them on the verge of exposure. They would have to leave Forks, and start all over. But worst of all, he would have to leave them. Leave, and not return. It would break Esme's frozen heart, loosing her replacement son. Alice would have a hard time as well, since she and Edward understood each other best. Jasper and Emmet would be torn, seeing their brother-once strong and unwilling- giving in. Would it sway them to give in to human blood as well? And last, Rosalie. Although Edward couldn't see her getting upset over it. She was more cold than understanding.

But yet, could he bear to loose his family? The only thing he had in his doomed undead life?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella turn to look at him. She flinched once she saw Edward glare at her, cringing away to the farthest possible spot on the table. Bella blushed once she was caught staring. Just seeing the sweet blood flood to her cheeks almost sent Edward over the edge once more. It turned her milky skin the most beautiful color, a soft innocent pink. It was too much.

A plan was forming in his head; a plan that was ultimately leading to her death. Would anyone notice the beautiful Cullen boy leading the new girl away into the woods beside the parking lot? Without a doubt, Bella would follow, immediately dazzled that such a beautiful creature was talking to her. After walking far enough so that no one would see-or hear- her death, he would attack. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't be fast. Edward knew that someone with such sweet smelling blood wouldn't be finished quickly. He wanted to enjoy it, like someone enjoying the most tasteful wine. He would dispose of the body quickly, in a place far away that it would never be found. Edward could see the headlines about the missing Swan girl. Missing after just one day in a new town. It was almost humorous.

The bell rang, jolting Edward from his thoughts. The moment was here. A last chance-was he going to give into this weakness, and let the bloodthirsty monster take complete control? As the other kids began to leave, one bumped Bella into the table, stirring up the air with her luscious scent again. Edward inhaled, and made his decision.

Isabella Swan's blood would be his. The demon smirked and took complete control.

Putting on a smooth façade, Edward cleared his throat. Bella immediately looked up, startled.

Edward smiled at her. "Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen. I apologize for my rude behavior."

Bella blinked a couple times to ensure that she wasn't daydreaming. She stared at Edward, and he continued to grace her with his beautiful smile. "Oh, um…its…okay. P-please…call me Bella." She babbled nervously.

"Bella…"His voice almost sang. "Bella, then. To make up for my atrocious behavior, may I escort you to your next class?"

Bella was at loss for words. Was this beautiful _god_ offering to walk her to her next class? She was at loss for words. "S-sure…" she whispered.

Edward smiled. "Well, lets not waste time. What class do you have next?"

"Calculus." Bella said automatically, grabbing her bag. She never tore her eyes off of his dazzling face.

_Perfect_, Edward thought.

"Oh, the math building is at the back corner of the school. We better start walking!" Edward offered his arm to Bella, and, with a shaky arm, she linked arms with his. "What a gentleman…" She nervously giggled.

As they stepped out into the halls and toward the building, Edward felt that he needed to make her comfortable, so that she would suspect nothing. "So, how do you like Forks?"

Bella looked down nervously. "Well, its…rainy…"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, quite. It must be different from, I'm sorry, where are you from?"

Bella blushed, the sweet blood once again flooding her cheeks. "Uh, Phoenix."

Edward swallowed back the venom, his throat burning with desire. He looked up quickly, towards the parking lot nearing them. He smirked, the inner demon chuckling darkly. "Phoenix, really? How different! Oh, would you mind if we take a minor detour? It seems that I left my books in my car." He flashed a persuading smile.

Bella seemed to be succumbing to Edward more and more, much to his advantage. "Sure…" she subconsciously answered.

He nodded, and led her away from the crowd, into the empty parking lot. When they got to the sleek silver Volvo, he opened the car door, grabbing an arbitrary notebook that sat in the passenger seat. "How convenient." Edward muttered under his breath.

Bella's fingers grazed the trunk of the car, where she stood awkwardly. "Wow…what a nice car…"

The bell rang as the last of the students rushed into their classrooms. Bella looked around and realized that she was alone with Edward. "Um…I think that was the final bell…"

Edward was quickly by her side, taking her by surprise. He smiled. "Ah, well. My fault entirely." He turned to face her, his eyes penetrating her own. "Bella, would you mind taking a walk with me in the woods?"

Bella looked at him, but diverted her gaze towards the school. "But…I…we have to go to…class…I should go…"

Edward gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. He could feel the flow of her blood beneath his fingertips. He once again swallowed the haunting venom that burned his throat. She was getting harder and harder to resist. "Bella. Walk with me."

Bella lost the last of her control and nodded, overwhelmed by Edwards gaze. He smiled, leading her into the woods behind the parking lot.

The monster within chuckled at Bella's foolishness. Edward's advances would look like a warning of danger to most people, but Bella followed unaware of the danger. Edward had been waiting for this; when Bella and he were alone and out of earshot. When Bella would be so vulnerable. When she would be _his._

She was beautiful. Different from every other girl in the small town high school. In fact, a part of his bloodlust was fueled by her beauty. But a part of him wondered: Was this a territorial issue, for the girl with the most delicious-smelling blood to be his, and no one else? Was this about claiming and having complete _control_ over her? Edward quickly shook away the thought. He wanted her blood. _Nothing else_. However, he once again thought to himself, did he want Bella to be _his_? For _eternity_? There was no doubt a physical attraction that he felt towards the girl. But was this physical attraction as strong as his hunger for her blood?

Bella cleared her throat uneasily. "Um…Edward…where are we going?"

Edward smiled down at her. "Don't worry. We won't go that far…"

Bella nervously glanced back at the school parking lot through the green trees, now seeming a hundred yards away. Edward cupped her chin, turning her away. He tisked with a click of his tongue. "Come, we won't go much further now…"

Bella felt uneasy as they continued to walk further and further away from the school, and ever deeper into the woods. Her mind was practically yelling at her.

_Bella, get out of there._

_Why? What could this beautiful _angel_ do to me? What harm will he inflict? Its just a meaningless walk…_

_No, Bella…he's _dangerous_. Leave._

_I don't want to…_

Finally, Bella gave into her smarter side, feeling incredibly nervous. "Edward…I need to go back…Maybe we can do this another-"

Edwards hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. They both stopped, Bella looking up at him in shock. She tried to shake his hand off, but he was too strong. She couldn't even pull her body back; it was like he had a stone grip on her. "Edward…what are you doing? Please let go…you're hurting me…"

He chuckled darkly. "No…you're coming with me." He began pulling her deeper into the woods. Bella tried stopping him; she tried pulling her body backwards, yanking her arm from him. But it was as if she wasn't doing anything; Edward was pulling her so easily. Her breathing became hitched, her voice frantic.

"Edward…please…you're scaring me…let me go!" But Edward kept on pulling her, a dark smile gracing his lips.

Finally, he stopped, and Bella continued her restraint. All of a sudden, he forced her against a nearby tree. Her fearful tears streamed down her face, as she groaned in pain from the impact. Grabbing her free wrist, Edward pinned them both above her head with one firm hold. She stirred under his grasp, trying so desperately to free herself. "Please…please stop!" She sobbed.

The dark angel stroked her cheek. "Don't cry, beautiful. It's such a shame to see your final moments wasted with tears.

"_Somebody, please! Help me!_" She cried. Bella continued to try to break free.

"Shh, don't scream. No one will hear you." He gingerly wiped away a tear, bringing it to his lips. "Mmm…even your tears taste sweet. I wonder if the taste of your _blood_ would be even sweeter…"

Bella stared at him in horror. "No…_please_…let me go! Don't hurt me!"

He smirked at her, bringing his face closer to hers, inhaling. He let out an exasperated sigh. "You're smell…is positively lovely. Don't worry…it will be over in a little while…you'll be mine." Edward cupped her cheek. "Your blood will be _mine_…"

Realization dawned on her. He wasn't going to hurt her; he was going to _kill _her. Bella's breaths came out in short pants, her body shook with fear. As the menacing angel came closer to her, she fought one last time against him; but it was no use. She knew it was too late.

They've past the point of no return.

Gently, as if teasingly, he brought her face to his, and kissed her lips. She gasped, frozen with shock. Was this angel who was about to kill her…_kissing her_? Bella closed her eyes, and gave in to her killer. Her body stopped fighting his hold on her, and she let her tears fall silently now. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that no one would save her. She knew that this beautiful angel was anything but. He was a _monster_.

Edward smiled at her defeat. He began a trail of kisses along her jaw, down her smooth neck. Bella's breathing became faster and faster, her chest rising and lowing quickly; Edward wondered if it was because of her fear of because of the pleasure she was receiving. Her heartbeat was even faster, and her scent filled Edward's nostrils once more. He stopped at the curve of her neck, where he could hear and feel the flow of her blood as well as her erratic heartbeat. Edward licked the soft skin, venom now rushing into his mouth. He grinned in anticipation.

"No…please…" Bella whispered breathlessly, a final attempt. She turned her face away, exposing her neck even more. The demon within Edward smiled, the red-eyed monster just seconds away from getting what he wanted.

The images of his family members, all that they worked for, all that _he_ worked for, ran through his mind. But the bloodlust was overpowering, and he shooed those thoughts away. The image of Chief Swan, Bella's father, in all of his grief over his missing daughter, flashed through his mind. The image of Bella's cold, lifeless body flashed through his mind. But lastly, Carlisle's face flashed through his mind, and lingered. Was he willing to throw away everything that Carlisle gave to him? Everything that he taught him?

A small part of his mind screamed at him for what he was doing.

_No, Edward! Don't do it!_

The monster was stronger. _Edward, it's what you want. Her blood. The power over her._

_You're better than this!_

_Now's your chance, Edward! Do it _now_!_

The greedy, bloodthirsty monster regained complete control. He smiled against her neck.

"Sorry, Isabella…"

Edward sank his teeth into her skin, and her delicious blood pooled into his mouth. Bella gasped, groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her back arched in pain. Edward let go of her wrists, putting one hand on her shoulder, and the other supporting her waist; her arms fell limply at her sides, and her eyes fluttered closed. Edward feverously devoured her blood, the taste being far greater than he expected. He couldn't stop himself; it was as if his animal instincts were taking over, just like when he hunted his prey.

Bella. His _prey_.

Edward closed his eyes in complete delight. He felt whole, as if Bella's blood completed his existence. It was by far the most pleasurable experience in his undead life. Her taste was far better than her smell. If he could dream, it still wouldn't amount to the feeling.

He could hear Bella's heartbeat slowing, her efforts and breathing diminishing. Edward's conscience screamed at him. _Stop, Edward! You're killing her!_

But no matter how much his mind screamed at him, it was impossible to stop.

_No, Edward!_

With a final sigh, Bella fell completely limp in his arms. Her heartbeat slowed until there was none. No sound except the soft fall of the rain. Edward brought his head back, and Bella's body fell into his arms. He licked the last of her blood off of his lips, and brought her up, cradling her. Edward looked down at the damage he caused. He gasped; her body was cold, and completely pale. Bella's blood was completely drained. Her lips were white, and her cheeks were no longer flushed. Her hair was soaked, dripping down her face.

"No…" Edward whispered. "No!"

He couldn't bear himself. He couldn't believe that he did this. He sank to his knees, clutching desperately to Bella's body. Edward knew that instead of his eyes being a buttery gold, they were an alarming crimson. He couldn't believe that he failed his family. His brothers, his sisters. Esme. Carlisle. But worst of all, _himself_. After working so hard to perfect his control, he threw it away. His hard work, his morality, thrown away. He gave in to his worst enemy-the monster lurking within his doomed soul. The monster that pushed away all of his achievements. All that he earned for himself. A new life, a second chance.

The monster that claimed this innocent, beautiful girl's life. A monster that claimed her future, her hopes, her dreams. The monster that caused pain forever in her family's heart.

"Oh, God…I'm so…sorry…" Edward said, clutching the lifeless body closer to his chest. He rocked her gently, back and forth. Would he ever forgive himself? Could he even _live_ with himself?

He blamed the red-eyed monster for doing this. The monster that took the life of the girl. The monster that took complete control. The monster that ruined Edward's undead life forever.

The monster that caused pain forever in his icy heart.

* * *

**So…there ya go. I've always imagined it happening that way. You know, the whole "if Edward gave in" thing. I don't like how it ended, but that was the only thing I could think of. Hm…**

**Anyways, reviews are love. Meaning, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciao,  
****Lucy.**


End file.
